The Shot Heard Around the World
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: Running from the hospital and everything it stands for, JD is trying desperately to forget for just a few hours. Then Cox shows up and begins to complicate things. JDxCOX. Now a series of oneshots centering around various characters.
1. Distance

**Title: **The Shot Heard Around the World

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings: **Slash; kinda dark; JD/COX

**Notes:** One shot.

-z-

_Do you see Dr. Wen in there? He is explaining to that family that something went wrong and that the patient died. He's gonna tell them what happened, he's gonna tell them he's sorry and then he's going back to work._

_Do you think anybody else in that room is going back to work today?_

_That is why we distance ourselves, that is why we make jokes. We don't do it because it's fun, we do it so we can get by._

-

The smiles were cut out of paper and plastered on with super glue.

The conversations, full of compliments and promises, all of it, even the _laughter_, was fake.

He thinks it was the anger and the need to just get away from it all that brought him here. Here being the this room of dry ice and flashing lights and grinding bodies, the scent of sweat and alcohol and sex and lust filled his nostrils.

JD makes his way to the very center of the writhing mass and picked a body, he couldn't tell if it was a male or a female, he just wanted the contact. Closing his eyes, he looses himself to the rhythmic sounds.

"Come to my place," the voice of the man behind JD is gruff and demanding and JD recognizes it instantly.

Still dancing, JD turns and presses his body full-length to that of Perry Cox.

"And if I don't?"

JD knows that Cox is here to take him away, but not to _take_ him away. So he's gonna fight with him and seduce him and touch him in all the right places and hope that the older doctor will indulge him, at least for a while.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" Cox takes a tiny step back as he looks JD in the eye. There's something in them that makes JD's heart skip a beat and his chest tighten with something that was almost assuredly life-threatening.

"I don't care," JD cuts him off as he moves to go around him. He wants to get away from the hospital, for just one night, he wants to escape everything and just have contact with people who are not dying, with people who won't recognize him and know him for what he was.

And just as JD goes to dance with someone else, Perry's arm shoots out, grabs the smaller man by the waist and pulls him close, fitting their bodies together.

"Bad Newbie," Perry growls low in the back of his throat, tone teasing as his breath tickles JD's ear, "don't walk away from me. You _are_ coming back to my place."

The song changes and a new beat reverberates through the atmosphere. JD smirks and begins to grind into Perry, hips moving with that of the heavy sounds of the song. He lifts his hand up to the back of Perry's neck, bringing his head down so he could whisper to the older doctor:

"Make me," JD's challenging words send a cold thrill of a spark down Perry's spine as his will to dominate is awakened.

Cox grins as one of the hands he had settled on JD's hips moved under the younger man's shirt, tracing the hip bone before moving down beneath JD's waistband.

"Fine," the word is nothing but a whisper, but to JD, it was the shot that started a war.

-z-


	2. To Raise A Fallen Idol

**Title: **The Shot Heard Around the World

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings: **lemony; JD/COX; AU 05x21 "My Fallen Idol"

**Notes:** One shot.

-z-

**Chapter Two**: To Raise A Fallen Idol

-z-

_Once you start blaming your self for deaths that aren't you fault, my friend that's a slippy slope you can't come back from, and, trust me, I've seen it ruin a hell of a lot of good doctors and I will not let it happen to you._

-

You sit beside him, your fallen idol.

He looks at you after you've had your say and put the glass of scotch back on the table. His eyes are worn and haggard and you've never wanted to see him like this. You stand after a while and make your way to the door.

Perry's hand around your wrist catches you by surprise, forcing you to stop in your tracks.

"Want me to-" you're cut off when he gives your arm a sharp tug and you fall into his lap.

Before you can even catch your breath to say anything else, Perry's lips are on yours, greedy and hungry. You don't know why, but you chuckle and this only encourages him. You open your mouth wide and kiss him back, one hand up his shirt and the other entangled in his curly hair.

Breaking apart, he flips so your back is on the couch and your legs are wrapped around his waist.

_Uh oh_, is the only thought going through your head, but even that disappears as soon as Perry's hand finds it's way down your pants.

You arch into the touch, throwing your head back and exposing your neck. Perry attacks the bare skin, his rough beard sending sharp jolts of pain and pleasure through your entire body. Nipping and sucking, he renders you helpless. You almost hate him for it.

Almost.

-z-


	3. Blood

**Title**: The Shot Heard Around the World

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, You no sue.

**Warning**: Angst

**Note**: Inspired by 1x11 ("My Own Personal Jesus")

-z-

**Chapter Three**: Blood

-z-

It happened more often than you wanted to think about.

But, right now, as you look at yourself in the mirror, you hate that the sight before you is nothing new.

Blood on your shirt.

Blood on your hands.

Blood from the man you couldn't save.

Blood from the woman who should've been able to able to have that baby had her husband kept his hands to himself.

Blood from the teenager whose parents should've had a better lock on the liquor cabinet.

Yeah, coming home with blood on your shirt happens more often than you care to think about.

-z-


End file.
